Briefly, the present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for enabling protection of offshore flow line risers and existing platforms by wrapping such risers and platforms with a flexible membrane, such as rubber, in a suitable manner to protect such structures from damage due to waves and from biological growths, such as barnacles, which causes such structures to weaken.
In the prior art, it is known to protect offshore structures having legs and flow line risers which extend upwardly from the ocean floor to above the water line, both below the water line and above the water line. However, at the present time, applicant knows of no devices for such legs, structures, flow line risers, or other apparatus, which is positioned in the wave action or splash zone area of such structure for protection from the environmental conditions, such as caused by the continual beating of waves, rust and from the biological growth.
One object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved guard for protecting existing platforms, structures, flow line risers and the like from the continual beating and pounding occurring to such structures in the wave action of splash zone area.
While the invention will be described in connection with preferred embodiments and procedures, it will be understood that it is not intended to limit the invention to those embodiments and procedures. On the contrary, it is intended to cover all alternatives, modifications and equivalents as may be included within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims.